


In a Crowded Room

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, So Many Cameos, implied Aosaku, past Aokuro too, the Kagakuro is light and kinda implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: After the Winter Cup, Kagami and Kuroko host a Christmas party at Kagami's apartment. Kuroko, looking at the faces of their guests, surmises it's time to turn over a new leaf. .::past!Aokuro, pre-Kagakuro::. *spoilers for ch275 & the epilogues!*





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Kuroko no Basuke characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, not to me. It's incredible how perfect this ridiculous song is for these characters. WTF. o_o Also, SPOILERS FOR CH275 OF THE FIRST MANGA. Read, review, and enjoy!

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special."  
—WHAM!, "Last Christmas"_

* * *

 

"Kagami-kun, everyone will be arriving shortly," Kuroko told his friend as they finished tidying up the other boy's apartment.

Kagami nodded. "Thanks for the reminder." He returned to the kitchenette and checked the food that was still cooking. "Well, most of it's already done. Mind setting these out on the table?" he asked the smaller teen without even looking.

Kuroko wordlessly took whatever Kagami passed him and placed the festive food down. He paused after the fifth dish and glanced over his shoulder at the ace. Hmm. Maybe this called for a little experiment? Kuroko waited for a minute, not returning to the kitchen.

Again, without even turning around, Kagami called out to him. "I can hear you staring. Get back over here!"

The shadow smiled imperceptibly to himself and did as he was told. He found it amusing that Kagami had gotten so used to him. In a way, it was to be expected, since they played basketball together so often. But Kuroko didn't believe he was losing his Misdirection. Kagami was just…different. It was simply natural these days for him to be aware of Kuroko.

"Do you think we have enough?" the redhead asked the shorter boy once everything was in place. "I mean, I made more than the usual amount because it's Christmas, but with the Kiseki coming…"

Kuroko closed his eyes and corrected him. "Not everyone. Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun, and Kawahara-kun will be here, along with our senpai. Kise-kun said he'd come by, perhaps with a friend, but Kise doesn't eat as much as you do."

"Hey!"

"Takao-kun will definitely come and so Midorima-kun will also be here, but, again, they eat the normal amount. Ah, what about Murasakibara-kun?"

The redhead double-checked his last text message. "…yeah, Tatsuya's bringing him, too, and they're crashing here for the night." Kagami sighed. "I wish Tatsuya had given me more of a head's up, though."

"Kagami-kun, we're on break. Isn't it obvious Himuro-san would need to stay with you after coming from Akita?"

The dummy cursed at Kuroko being right. "Yeah, yeah… Oh, and Aomine's coming. I think, like Kise, he said he might bring a friend, too. Probably just Momoi."

Kuroko pursed his lips and shrugged. "Probably."

Kagami gave him a long look, which the shadow didn't appreciate, but at least Kagami didn't pester him. Instead, he turned away from him and tousled Kuroko's hair. "Hey, I'll be right back. My shirt stinks from being at the stove all day. Let everyone in if I'm still in my room." And then he left for his bedroom.

Kagami… He always seemed to know the right thing to do or to say to put Kuroko at ease. Kagami wasn't a genius—his grades and gullibility spoke volumes to that—but he was certainly street-smart and people-smart. He also seemed to be the only one who could read Kuroko like a book. Ogiwara had been that way, too, but Kuroko knew it was different with Kagami. Kagami could read him and anticipate him. Not unlike someone else had once…

The doorbell startled the shadow out of his reverie, thankfully. He went and answered it, and found the other three first years there with Midorima and Takao.

"Merry Christmas, Kuroko!" Furihata chirped as they entered. He held up a bag. "I know Kagami said he was cooking, but I thought it couldn't hurt to bring an extra Christmas cake."

"That's thoughtful," Kuroko remarked. He took the cake and gestured to where they could leave their coats before putting it in the kitchen.

"Are we the first ones here?" Takao asked. He pulled a face. "Man, Shin-chan, I told you we wouldn't be late…"

"I wasn't worried that we would be," Midorima retorted curtly.

"And why is it so quiet in here?" Takao moaned. "Where's the music?"

Kuroko had no answer, but thankfully Kagami emerged. "Ah, sorry, sorry. I forgot about it." He turned on his stereo via remote, and music in English began playing. "We weren't listening to it earlier, so it slipped my mind."

"No music, just silence all day long?" Takao gave the two a long look. "Don't you find that annoying?"

Kuroko and Kagami exchanged a look. "No, not really," Kagami said honestly.

"For some people, _silence_ is the norm," Midorima interjected, which of course turned up Takao's volume.

But the rest showed up right after, so the bickering between the Shutoku duo was lost in the noise of the evening. Riko and Hyuuga had also bought a Christmas cake, as had Mitobe and Koganei. Kise showed up empty-handed and having towed Kasamatsu along. The last to arrive were, indeed, Momoi and Aomine, with Sakurai. Sakurai had baked cookies, but at least it wasn't a cake.

"Crap, I don't think I have room to store leftovers," Kagami grumbled to Kuroko as they grabbed all of Kagami's clean glasses and took them to the living room.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about leftovers," Kuroko commented, gesturing to where Kise and Aomine sat in front of the TV having an impromptu eating contest. They were eating the cookies that Kagami and Sakurai had baked, which seemed hardly fair as Sakurai's were small and Kagami's were (as Kuroko had decided most things in Kagami's kitchen and apartment were) American-sized and Aomine was hoarding Sakurai's to himself, forcing Kise to speed as best he could through Kagami's.

The face-off was the only ridiculous thing happening, at least. Riko suggested playing karuta, even though New Year's was still a few days away, and luckily she'd brought along a hanafuda deck so even Kagami stood a fair chance of winning. Fukuda had brought a few video games, and Takao had brought a karaoke playlist, so things were lively by the time the last two expected faces, Himuro and Murasakibara, arrived.

"Hey, Taiga," Himuro said once Murasakibara was distracted by the round of karuta pitting captain against captain as Hyuuga played Kasamatsu. "Have you heard from Alex?"

"Not yet, though I expect a call soon." Kagami blinked, realization hitting him. "Oh, dammit…! I forgot to leave my laptop on." He dashed back to his room, and Himuro followed his brother.

At first, Kuroko didn't mind having the chance to do what he did best and meld into the background to people-watch. People-watching these days was a lot nicer, too, since he often observed these people. _These people_ whom he cared about.

Fukuda winning round after round against Kawahara, Furihata, and Izuki at Mario Kart. Riko trying not to laugh as Hyuuga and Kasamatsu played karuta…which wasn't the forte of either boy. Takao and Koganei cheering Aomine and Kise on to keep eating, while Sakurai and Mitobe fretted about them choking and Momoi verbally hoped Aomine would and Midorima pretended not to be interested as he helped himself to some of the other food…whatever Murasakibara had yet to touch.

It was cozy, despite all that had happened these past few months. Sure, it felt a little strange to have the other Kiseki here without Akashi, but Kuroko knew that, while the bridge had been repaired, it would still be some time before any of them were used to being around their old ringleader once again.

Aomine grinned as Kise finally conceded and begged Sakurai and Mitobe to pass him some soda or tea, and Aomine caught Kuroko's eye. He laughed, and Kuroko had to look away.

So many things to get used to…

Luckily, Kagami and Himuro returned, the redhead carrying said laptop. He had the screen faced out towards everyone. "Alex, say hi!" he prodded.

"Hello~" Alex chirped. Her bright face took up the entire screen, and she puckered her lips upon seeing Riko and Momoi, both of whom instinctively lurched backwards. "Merry Christmas, Taiga's friends~"

"Alex," Himuro prompted. "Isn't there a surprise you want to share?" He smiled at Riko and Hyuuga, both of whom looked confused.

"Yep!" The blonde moved out of the way—and there was Kiyoshi.

Kuroko and the other Seirin members gathered around the computer. "Teppei!" Riko gasped. "How are you doing? We just spoke on the phone a few days ago, but you were so groggy."

Kiyoshi beamed at them. "Ah, it's nothing. I think the painkillers were really affecting me." He gestured to his hospital bed. "But I'm comfy now and feeling up for a visit!"

"Idiot, you can't come back until after your rehab," Hyuuga warned him.

"So this is the best I could do," Kiyoshi said. His smile was as wide as ever.

Kagami passed Riko the computer and let her and Hyuuga take over the conversation for a moment by going into the kitchen. "I'm glad Kiyoshi-senpai was up for it," he said to Kuroko and Himuro.

"Alex always gets her way," Himuro reminded him.

Kuroko cocked his head to one side. "That was very surprising, though. I wasn't expecting us to hear from Kiyoshi-senpai so soon. When did his knee surgery happen?"

"Last week," Kagami answered. "I know he's called Coach and Captain a couple of times, but Alex has kept me informed. I'm just glad she had some connections to get him looked at."

Himuro whistled lowly. "Yes… If you're not careful, that could be you, Taiga. We never know what the future has in store for us."

Kagami laughed it off, but Himuro's words got Kuroko thinking. He sat with the returnees on the couch and went back to people-watching, but his mind kept lingering on what Himuro had said.

It couldn't be a truer statement. A year ago, Kuroko never would have believed he'd have the friends he did, would have joined the team he had, would've won the way they'd won. Not with him having known only the Kiseki's way of life. Akashi stopping being a dictator, Murasakibara taking anything seriously, Midorima loosening up, Kise maturing, and Aomine…

Kuroko shook his head gently, tearing his eyes from Aomine for the umpteenth time that night. Back when they'd been happier and even when Aomine had changed, there was no denying Aomine's magnetism. Kuroko's eyes could always find him in a crowd. It just pained him now to see the old, happier Aomine return and enjoying himself in their group of friends. Maybe it hurt, too, seeing him bring Sakurai along…though they seemed to get along really well. And as the night wore on, even Kuroko could realize just how well they got along. It was different from how Kuroko and Aomine had been.

"Manager sing-off!" someone eventually shouted, and then Riko and Momoi stood and had to wait for Takao to scroll through the songs before there was a tune both girls knew and could sing.

Given the distraction, Aomine came over to bother Kagami. "Hey. My shoes holding up?"

Kuroko fidgeted and tried to make room for Aomine on the couch, but Kagami just settled and took up more space, as though it was only meant for three people, and Himuro was still sitting with them. "They're fine, for now, but I have to wonder if they'll make it through the rest of the school year."

The conversation between the two turned towards arranging play dates— _ahem_ , one-on-one matches in their free time. Kuroko, not caring, took out his phone and tried composing a text to Ogiwara. But each time Aomine laughed and almost leaned his way, his mind would go blank and he'd have to start over again.

At last, Aomine walked away when Momoi suggested that, since neither she nor Riko could really sing, they might as well pit duet against duet, so Hyuuga was dragged in, too. But Kuroko began to breathe more easily again.

Himuro got up and ate with Murasakibara, but Kagami stayed sitting beside Kuroko. He sighed. "Tired?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami gave it some thought. "Nah. …well, maybe a little. Though I appreciate your help today. Sorry we didn't finish watching that movie from earlier. We can finish it another time."

"No, it's all right."

They watched the others together, which surprised Kuroko. Maybe he was rubbing off on Kagami…? Normally the ace wouldn't be this content to sit still. "Hey," he said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"I get why Akashi isn't here. But the others…" He paused, pursed his lips, and then continued. "Are you sure none of this is too fast? Are you really getting along with them again? I like them, I do, but you… You know, you're my friend. You're the one I care about."

Kuroko closed his eyes and smiled. Kagami really was an angel sometimes. "Truly, I'm fine."

"With _all_ of them?"

Kuroko could feel Kagami's eyes on him—probably like how Kagami had felt Kuroko's eyes on him earlier. They really were so used to each other's presence; it was normal and rather expected now. "All of them," he confirmed, opening his eyes and letting them drift to Aomine, who pulled Sakurai up to sing with him and Momoi. Of course, all hell broke loose then, and Takao jumped up to join Riko and Hyuuga and then everyone was trying to sing along with one of Kagami's American Christmas songs.

Kagami nodded and shrugged and dropped the subject. While the apartment erupted into one poorly-sung note after another, he mumbled something under his breath. A few seconds later, Kuroko realized Kagami was singing along with the music in English. He had a nice voice, Kuroko decided.

"Kagami-kun."

The redhead hummed a little. "Yeah?"

"We should have New Year's here, too."

Kagami shook his head and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Hell no. I can't take another circus in here until at least the end of January."

The shadow paused, wondered if Kagami was hinting at the possibility of a birthday party for Kuroko, and then let the hope go. "Himuro-san and Murasakibara-kun are staying over tonight."

"Yeah."

"May I borrow some pajamas?"

Kagami scoffed. "You little… You weren't planning on going home, were you?"

"Maybe," Kuroko replied, leaning against Kagami's shoulder and drawing his knees up to his chest. He looked out over their sea of friends and, though his eyes lingered for a moment longer than desired on a certain dark-skinned character, he last stared at Kagami's cool profile before closing his eyes again and relaxing against that strong arm. His anxiety melted away, and this time he thought more excitedly about Himuro's words.

They didn't know what the future had in store for them. But Kuroko felt pretty sure that Kagami was in his future.

**Author's Note:**

> I SERIOUSLY needed to write some Kagakuro fluff… Sorry the Aokuro was only implied, but that's just how things work when writing from Kuroko's 3rd-person POV… Anyway, I'm super excited about the sequel series… And I rarely write Christmas stories… But that song—Aomine was Kuroko's past and Kagami is his future. BASKETBABIES. *dies insides*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D


End file.
